The Laundry Encounter
by empty-the-sky
Summary: Penny found something interesting in Sheldon's laundry. One-shot Shamy.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings, fellow earthlings!**

 **Just some quick Shamy one-shot I wrote.**

 **Sadly, I do not own The Big Bang Theory nor its characters otherwise we would have already seen Sheldon not only do the laundry, but also Amy. LOL.**

* * *

Sheldon was always proud of his routine in doing the laundry. The schedule, the precise measurement of detergent and fabric softener, and always made sure to separate by color. Also, he enjoyed it. It gave him the sense of orderliness in this chaos world. This was his exact words when he proposed to Amy that he would take care of the laundry duty, including Amy's clothes. He did not mind to do Amy's clothes along with his, they had shared more than dirty clothes anyway.

One of the most important rule he always adhered was to not leave the laundry room until all the laundry had been sorted out. A rule which he violated at the moment as he ran down the stairs to the basement.

He had stored the laundry in the dryer before he had to go back to the apartment since Amy texted him of some ideas for centerpieces and he needed to tell her directly that no one would want to see pictures of how miserable frontier life was when they were eating. Apparently, she was joking but still he lost track of time which happened quite often when he talked to Amy.

He entered the laundry room out of breath to find Penny there. She was taking out his laundry from the dryer.

"Hey, Sweetie. What are you running away from?" she greeted cheerily. "Didn't we tell you that the sound you heard from our kitchen sink is not rats just the pipe needs to be tightened?"

"Yes, you did, even though I will still call the exterminator to make sure," he said.

Penny rolled her eyes. "You know that you don't live there anymore, right?"

"That doesn't mean I shouldn't be cautious. What are you doing with my laundry?" Sheldon asked. He did not mind if he had to do other people laundry, as long as he knew them well, but he was not a fan of people touching his.

"Oh, it's yours? No wonder they look familiar. I'm taking them out because I need to use the dryer. All the other machines are being used," Penny said. "What did you do? You never left until you're done before."

"I needed to talk to Amy. Please, stop touching my clothes."

"Sweetie, relax. I'm just going to put them in the basket and then you can fold them. I'm basically doing you a favor," she said.

"I prefer not to."

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" she said pulling out something that looks like a plaid skirt and a matching tie. "Sheldon Cooper, you naughty!"

"Alright, that's enough," he panicked and nudged Penny aside to take over the task, before snatching the pieces of clothes from Penny's hand.

"I believe they're not yours." She chuckled.

"It's Amy's," he replied quickly wishing he could bury his head in the dryer to avoid the topic.

"I didn't know she likes to wear costumes. Didn't you say that she doesn't believe in wearing costume?"

"Well, she changed her mind," Sheldon quickly said before regretting his reply.

"I'm sure she did, Sweetie."

Sheldon blushed. He quickly finished the task. "I'm going to fold them in my apartment."

"Tell Amy I said hi," she teased.

Sheldon only glared at her.

* * *

Amy greeted Sheldon with a smile as he closed the apartment's door. She was on her laptop on the kitchen table.

He placed the laundry basket on the coffee table and sat on the couch. "I met Penny in the laundry room."

"Oh?" Amy replied. Sheldon and Penny met in the laundry room many times. "Tea?" she asked from the kitchen.

"No, thank you. Come here," he said patting the seat next to him.

She frowned but did as he told.

"I must warn you that she knows about the uniform," he said.

Amy instantly blushed. "How?" She never talked about this to Bernadette and Penny. She did not share much about what happened behind closed doors. As far as they knew, there were a lot of lectures. They were right, the lectures were just… _different_.

"She needed to use the dryer and mine was already done but I was still upstairs so she took out my laundry and that was when she saw it," he said calmly. "And I blame you."

"What? You were the one who left the laundry room before it was done," Amy defended herself.

"I would had not leave the laundry room if you didn't text me that crazy ideas for our centerpieces," he argued.

"It was a joke."

"And that joke of yours costs us our private life." Sure, he 'bragged' to the other guys about their coital tally but he did not tell them the real number. He needed to keep up his appearance.

Amy's shoulders plumped down. "I guess there's nothing else we can do now but to face it."

"The truth is going to come up anyway. Here," he said handing her a piece of clothes from the laundry basket. "Since it's your fault, some punishment is in order."

Amy saw the clothes and grinned. "You're right. I've been a very _very_ bad girl," she said in a deep tone that showed no regret at all.

Sheldon nodded. Amy stood to go to the bedroom with the clothes in her hand. Sheldon used the chance to lock and deadbolt the front door before returning to his seat. He did not need any interruption tonight. Penny might had shared her discovery by now and the others might tease them tomorrow, but tonight, all he needed was Amy.

The sound of bedroom door opened brought him back to the present. Amy walked out in the school girl uniform that always weakened his knees. He tried to compose himself. They had plenty of time after all.

"It's time to receive your punishment, Miss Fowler," he said as he patted his lap.

* * *

 **That's all folks.**

 **Consider this as some sort of a petition to bring back the school girl uniform.**

 **Question: Have you ever seen Amy do the laundry on the show? I don't think I have but please correct me if I'm wrong.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading. Be kind to one another.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have this habit of writing more than one stories for the same premise. I'm not sure if it's uncreative or plain lazy. Also, I suck at making title.**

 **Anyway, here's a story. Mostly Sheldon's and Leonard's friendship with a little mention of Amy.**

* * *

Leonard does not always do the laundry but when he does, he has to coincidentally run into Sheldon. It is not like he hates Sheldon. However, he has spent all day with him today.

He has to drive him to work because Amy has left for work earlier. Then, the two of them have lunch without Raj and Howard because they were planning some kind of a party for Michael. He also has to drive him back to the apartment because Amy went straight to the bar where she and Penny will have girls' night, which also means Leonard has to have dinner with Sheldon.

Let alone the constant texts he got from Sheldon in between those times informing him all the what Sheldon calls fun facts but he and the rest of the guys call the not-so-fun-facts. To be honest, he could use some Sheldon-free time. Alas, this is not that time.

"Hey, it's not Saturday. What are you doing here?" Leonard politely asks, after all Sheldon Cooper is his best friend.

"What? Can't a man do his laundry on a Wednesday night?" Sheldon replies not so politely.

Leonard rolls his eyes. "He can if he wasn't Sheldon Cooper. You always do laundry on Saturday evening. In fact, that's why I always send Penny to do the laundry if it has to be done on Saturday evening."

Seeing Sheldon glares at him as he chuckles, Leonard closes his mouth and continue to do the job.

"Wow, I didn't know you hate seeing me that much," Sheldon says.

The hurt in Sheldon's voice is subtle but still makes Leonard feels bad. "I don't hate seeing you, it's just that we see each other a lot. Especially today. I even think I see you more than I see Penny."

"So?"

"So, maybe I could use some time without being criticized for a change."

"Oh," Sheldon responds.

They both are quiet for a minute and seem busy with their tasks.

"I'm sorry if I often criticized you and make you feel the need to escape from me from time to time," Sheldon says meekly Leonard almost does not catch it.

Leonard's jaw drops upon hearing Sheldon's statement. It is not every day Sheldon Cooper apologize to you. "Well, apology accepted," Leonard finally manages to say.

Sheldon only nods and continues to sort his laundry.

"So, what brings here now? Any laundry emergency?" Leonard asks trying to light up the conversation.

"You can say that. Amy needs to wear one of these clothes this Friday so I have to wash it first. And since I'm about to do her laundry, I thought why not mine as well," he says shrugging his shoulders.

"Why can't she do it herself?"

"I _always_ do the laundry," Sheldon simply said.

"Including hers?"

"Yes. I'm the only one who knows how to do it properly," Sheldon says nonchalantly like it is the most natural thing in the world.

"Along with yours?"

"Yes. Why?" Sheldon asks not understanding Leonard's surprise that Sheldon Cooper allows someone to mix their dirty clothes with his.

"No reason," Leonard replies. Come to think of it, Sheldon has changed a lot since Amy came. He is still a pain in the ass but he is definitely more tolerable.

Sheldon just shrugs. Soon, they are both engrossed in conversation about comic books while doing their laundry.

Leonard is almost done and picking up his dry clothes from the dryer machine when he notices something. "Hey, isn't that the Starfleet logo?" he asks, pointing at a piece of blue clothes Sheldon just takes out from the washing machine.

"Maybe," Sheldon replies shortly quickly putting such clothes on the basket. Leonard is almost sure he sees Sheldon twitches.

"Did I miss a conference? Did you go to a cosplay without us?" Leonard asks. He feels a pang of hurt, cosplaying is after all his and the guys' special activity, especially as Star Trek characters.

"It's not mine," Sheldon replies quickly.

"Come on, Sheldon! You're not trying to tell me that the Starfleet uniform is Amy's, right?" Leonard says jokingly.

Seeing Sheldon blushes, Leonard realizes what he just said and what Sheldon's blush means.

"Oh, wow," Leonard clears his throat. "I mean it's not what you said Amy has to wear this Friday, right?" he says awkwardly.

Sheldon's blush is getting redder if it is even possible.

Leonard groans and quickly storing his clean laundry to the basket. "You know what, I'm gonna... go because I'm done," he stammers before rushing upstairs.

He scolds himself for forgetting that he once saw Amy in a Nurse Chapel's costume and it was in the beginning of Sheldon's and Amy's relationship.

Sure, Sheldon and Amy are his close friends. But, unlike Penny, he is not nosy. He does not need to know and does not _want_ to know what happens between Sheldon and Amy behind closed doors.

* * *

 **That's all folks. For now.** **This might be OOC because in** _ **my**_ **perfect world, Sheldon and Amy are a little kinky and into role play with costumes and stuff, because why not.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading. Be kind to one another.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, eight years ago today, Sheldon met Amy for the first time.**

 **Now, they are married and I am still not over it.**

 **Here, have a story. It's a one shot and has nothing to do with the previous chapters. I'm just lazy.**

* * *

Sheldon was just taking out the laundry from the washing machine and thinking about some equations in his head when a female voice interrupted his thought.

"Hey, Cuddles."

He turned around to see Amy stood by the door of the laundry room. He shook his head upon hearing Amy calling him with his secretly favorite nickname. He always pretended he despised the name but Amy knew him too well and could see that he actually liked it.

"Hello, Amy. How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" he said wishing Amy would never stop calling him that.

"Not enough," she said entering the room.

Sheldon tried his best to give her a derision look without much success because Amy could see a little smile formed on his face. "What are you doing here? I thought you were working on your report?" he said finally giving in and gave her a full sincere smile.

"I finished it a while ago. I was bored so I decided to visit my husband and see how he is doing," she said giggling. They had been married for a while but calling Sheldon her husband still gave her goosebumps and made her all giggly like a teenager.

"Well, your husband is doing very well. Thank you," he replied emphasizing the word husband. On the second thought, Amy calling her husband might be his next favorite thing. Or any other affectionate nicknames that came from Amy's thin beckoning lips.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked.

"No. I was just about to put these in the dryer," he said as he did so. "But, maybe you can help with the folding later?"

"Sure." Amy waited patiently while Sheldon put the clothes on the dryer. "Now what?" she asked.

"Now, we wait," he replied. "That's why I always bring something, like comic, iPad, or my notepad with me every time I do the laundry. Oh, and my cellphone," he said as he sat on the only chair in the room and then started reading his comic.

Amy stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. She came to the laundry room because she was bored. There was no interesting program on the television and she just could not focus on reading a book. She thought she could have a little chat with Sheldon while he did the laundry but he already engrossed in his comic book and Amy knew that it would be hard to get his attention. She considered going back to their apartment. Maybe she could play some songs on her harp.

"Would you please stop?" Sheldon suddenly said.

"Excuse me?" Amy said in surprised.

"You've been walking back and forth in front of me and it's very distracting."

Amy realized she had unconsciously wandered around the room. "Oh. I was just thinking what I should do now. I'm bored and I don't really want to go back upstairs but you seem… busy," Amy said.

"What do you usually do when I'm doing the laundry?"

"Watching tv, reading books, or talking with Penny."

"So, why aren't you?"

"Penny is having a date night with Leonard and I'm feeling a little lonely all by myself in the apartment so I came here but apparently I'm just being ignored," Amy said pouting her lips hoping Sheldon would feel a little pity for her.

It worked.

Sheldon sighed and closed his comic. "Fine. What do you want to do? Do you want to talk? Oh, oh, we can talk about this interesting paper I read."

"Or, we could make out." Amy was not in the mood to hear his lecture so she said the first thing that came to her mind. She knew the chances of Sheldon agreed to it are slim to none so she prepared herself to some scolding from him. She might have to listen to his lectures after all.

"Fine," he simply said.

His reply surprised her. "W-what?"

"I said fine. Amy, are you okay? You've been acted a little weird tonight," he asked in concern.

"I'm just surprised."

"Why?"

"I didn't think you would agree."

"Why wouldn't I? Honestly, Amy, if you want to make out, you can just tell me in the first place. You know I'm still learning to read social cue," he said as he stood from his seat.

"I-I can?" she stammered.

"Yes. You're my wife," he said.

Sheldon said it in a manner as if it was the most natural thing in the world. It was. Unless you were married to Sheldon Cooper, Amy thought.

"What are you doing?" she asked as Sheldon closed the door of the laundry room.

"Closing the door of course. We don't need any audience. Besides, it's pretty late and it's Saturday night, no one's going to do their laundry at this time."

Amy saw the logic in his statement but it still surprised her when she saw him locking the door. "I didn't know you still have the key of this room."

"Well, in case you missed it, I never gave the key to Leonard after I transfer the position of the president of the tenants' association to him and he never asked. He thinks that the laundry room should open all the time. Can you believe that malarkey? And he thought he should be the president of the tenants' association," he scoffed.

Amy rolled her eyes. "So, did you use it to lock the door?"

"Of course not. I'm just keeping it for him until someone else is smart enough to take his position. Really, Amy, you know I adhere the rules. And although I don't think he's not capable of the job, I respect his position."

"I'm sorry. I'm not accusing you. I'm just surprised you still have the key and that you bring it here."

"Well, we never know when it comes handy," Sheldon said raising his eyebrows.

Amy, quick to catch his innuendo, climbed to sit on the table in the middle of the room. "I love your preparedness, Doctor Cooper," she said seductively.

"Oh, I have other things on my sleeve that I'm sure you would love as well," he said huskily as he walked towards her.

* * *

Penny walked down the stairs feeling not so great. The restaurant was beautiful and they were placed in the perfect seats but the service, not so much. Their orders were messed up and they had to wait pretty long for their food. Worse, one of the waiters spilled her glass of wine on her dress. She looked forward to a romantic evening with her husband after a romantic dinner. Yet, here she was, feeling grumpy and had to quickly wash the dress to get rid of the wine stain.

As she reached the basement, she saw the door of the laundry room was closed. When she tried to open it, she found out that it was locked.

Penny groaned in frustration. She stormed off upstairs. She did not need all of that. She decided that she did not care about the dress. She just wanted to go back to her apartment, have a couple glasses of wine while snuggling with her husband. Leonard always knew how to make her feel better anyway.

Not once did she feel any suspicion as to why the door of the laundry room was locked.

If only Penny waited for another five minutes, she would find disheveled looking Sheldon and Amy sneaked out of the laundry room.

And if only Penny took a little longer to free her dress that got stuck at the door handle of her apartment, she would see a tall lanky man and a bespectacled brunette woman hurriedly entered 4B with lust in their eyes.

* * *

 **That's all folks.**

 **Thank you for reading. Be kind to one another.**


End file.
